Profession : Mangemort
by lylene
Summary: Severus Rogue rentre chez lui après l'assassinat de Charity Burbage Chapitre 1 des Reliques de la Mort .


**Profession : Mangemort**

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire également sur HPF, entre autres, puisque je publie sur plusieurs sites.

Résumé : Début de HP7, du point de vue de Rogue. J'achoppe sur un détail dans le chapitre 11.

********************************************************************************

22 juillet 1997.

- Dîner, Nagini.

La voix glacée de Lord Voldemort tomba comme un couperet. Charity Burbage, ex-professeur d'Etude des Moldus à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard venait de s'effondrer au sol, morte. Aucun Mangemort ne prononça un mot. Une chaise racla le sol : Drago Malefoy venait de tomber par terre, choqué. Puis, plus rien ne troubla le silence, que le bruissement de Nagini sur le parquet.

La réunion s'acheva là, et Lord Voldemort congédia ses serviteurs.

Severus Rogue, toujours impassible, se leva, alla embrasser le bas de la robe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme ses camarades, adressa un bref signe de tête à quelques-uns, puis sortit dans la cour du manoir Malefoy, et transplana.

La nuit de juillet était encore chaude, mais Severus Rogue était transi de froid. Sans un bruit, il rentra chez lui, dans sa petite maison, terne et décrépie, Impasse du Tisseur. Il claqua brusquement la porte, et sans attendre se rua sur une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, dont il se servit un grand verre, qu'il avala d'un trait, en contractant les mâchoires pour supporter la brûlure.

S'enfuir. Fuir loin de tout ça. Tout oublier. C'était tout ce dont il avait envie, en ce moment précis. Ne plus rien avoir à faire avec ça.

Le souvenir de son ex-collègue, son regard suppliant, et ce « Severus... s'il vous plaît »... Cette scène lui donnait la nausée. Encore quelques images supplémentaires pour alimenter ses cauchemars... Et Charity... Petite idiote ! Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle courait à sa perte, à publier des articles pour la tolérance envers les Moldus et Nés-de-Moldus ! Si encore elle était partie se cacher après, mais non ! Ex-Gryffondor, forcément. Le coeur en bandoulière, du courage à revendre, ça oui ! Mais deux sous de jugeotte dans un semblant de cervelle, ça, il ne fallait pas y compter ! Quelle idiote ! Et elle était restée chez elle, sagement, après ça !

Tu te pouvais rien faire, Severus... Tu ne pouvais rien pour elle...

Le verre qu'il tenait à la main alla s'écraser sur le mur d'en face.

Encore un mort, dans cette sinistre guerre...

Combien devraient encore mourir avant que tout ça ne prenne fin ?

Et Potter... celui-là... Que pouvait-il bien faire en ce moment ? Chez son oncle et sa tante... Le plan de Dumbledore était ingénieux, mais risqué. Encore une fois, le vieux fou avait compté sur lui, Severus, pour faire le sale boulot. Et si cette pauvre ruse manquait ? Oui, les Mangemorts devaient le capturer vivant, mais bon, la plupart d'entre eux ne sont pas des lumières, ils seraient bien capables de le tuer accidentellement... Et là, rideau... Tout le beau château de cartes de la belle théorie du père Dumby tombait ! Quelle idée de jouer avec des cartes explosives !

Dans un moment de colère, Severus Rogue vida le reste de la bouteille, d'une traite. Il ne perdait pas souvent pied, mais ce soir, il avait envie de boire. De boire jusqu'à oublier ce qu'il foutait en ce moment, ici, dans ce trou miteux, à se demander si un jour tout ça prendrait fin, s'il serait un jour heureux, en paix, au lieu de jouer les Mangemorts.

Tout ça à cause d'une erreur de jeunesse... Une belle connerie oui !

Mais aujourd'hui, ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il ne voulait plus. Il n'avait plus la force. La mort de Charity, c'était la goutte de potion qui faisait déborder le chaudron... Potter avait intérêt à réussir sa mission, et vite, parce que lui ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça...

Et il était temps pour lui, Severus, de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire...

Après tout, il avait tout sacrifié, depuis tout ce temps, pour le fils de Lily... Et il allait l'aider. Il allait le protéger. Il allait l'accompagner dans son périple. Dumbledore ne voulait pas mettre tous ses oeufs dans le même panier ? La belle affaire ! Mais lui, lui, Severus Rogue, allait se joindre à Potter et sa bande. Il avait fait le serment de protéger le fils de Lily. Il allait le faire. Coûte que coûte. Tant pis pour Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait plus penser, de là où il était. À vouloir manipuler tout son petit monde, il avait fini par en mourir ! Et en plus, il avait fallu qu'il lui demande à lui, Severus, de l'achever !

Cette pensée lui donna la nausée. Revoir les suppliques du vieux directeur, dont la voix dans son esprit brouillé avait la même tonalité que celle de la petite Charity...

Charity... Pas une méchante fille. Juste une petite idiote idéaliste qui pensait que son papier serait une arme contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait l'habitude de venir le bassiner avec ses grandes théories : « un jour, la littérature sauvera le monde ! » Ta littérature et tes belles idées, elles ne t'ont pas sauvée, petite idiote !

Severus avait mal à la tête. Le whisky faisait déjà effet. Mais loin de lui apporter paix et oubli, le breuvage lui donnait la migraine. Pourtant, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, c'était le dernier regard de Charity qu'il voyait. Son regard terrifié. Son regard suppliant. Et ses mots, qu'elle n'avait adressés qu'à lui...

Elle espérait quoi, cette godiche ? Qu'il se prendrait pour un chevalier et qu'il la sauverait ? Alors même qu'ils étaient entourés de Mangemorts, et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était là ? Non, il ne pouvait matériellement rien faire pour la sortir de là...

Burbage, Dumbledore, même combat ! Ça se fourre dans de sales draps, et ça supplie Severus de les achever !

Rogue avisa la bouteille de Whisky vide, et la jeta à son tour sur le mur du fond.

Et sa souffrance à lui, ils y avaient pensé ? Il avait beau être Occlumens, il avait beau rester impassible devant ces horreurs, il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Un homme que la violence, la mort, la haine, révulsaient de plus en plus.

Et ce soir, ras-le-bol. Stop. Suffit. Le chaudron est plein.

Seize ans. Seize ans qu'elle était morte. Seize ans qu'il payait le prix de ses erreurs. Seize ans qu'elle lui manquait. Seize ans. Et ce soir, il avait envie de chialer comme un gosse. Envie qu'elle soit là, qu'elle le console. Comme au temps de Poudlard, quand elle prenait sa défense. Envie d'entendre sa voix : « T'inquiète pas, Sev, je suis là, tu sais bien que tu peux compter sur moi ! » Mais elle n'était plus là.

Et c'était de sa faute.

C'était entièrement de sa faute. Espèce de petit crétin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête, d'aller répéter la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te donner envie d'ouvrir ta grande gu... Tu te fais pitié, mon pauvre Severus... Tu voulais quoi ? La gloire ? Des richesses ? De la reconnaissance ?

Mais la reconnaissance de qui ? De Lily ? Tu voulais quoi à jouer à ce jeu-là ? Lui prouver que tu étais un plus grand sorcier que Potter ? Sois fier de toi, vraiment. Et maintenant, tu comptes faire quoi ?

Mais maintenant, tu n'as plus le choix, Severus. C'est bien beau de pleurer et de regretter tes erreurs passées. Mais plus personne n'est là pour te consoler, pauvre petit bonhomme insignifiant... Et tout est de ta faute. Et tu le sais.

Et le seul type qui savait toute la vérité, le seul qui te croyait, il est mort.

Réprouvé. Voilà ce que tu es, maintenant...

Et Minerva... Elle doit te haïr, à l'heure qu'il est... Alors même qu'elle avait commencé à te faire un peu confiance, depuis quelques années... C'était la guéguerre, entre vous, mais au fond, ça t'amusait bien de taquiner ton ancienne professeur, devenue ta collègue... C'est vrai qu'elle avait un peu tendance à te considérer encore comme un gamin. Mais elle n'avait pas tort. Quand on voit ce que tu as fait de ta vie... Qui te croira, maintenant, hein ? Qui viendra le laver de tout soupçon, qui sera à ses côtés pour te défendre ? Personne.

Et Lily, la douce Lily... Est-ce qu'il y avait un là-haut d'où elle pouvait te voir ? Est-ce qu'elle au moins pouvait voir que tu faisais tout son possible pour te faire pardonner ces malheureux mots échappés il y a des années ?

Aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte. Severus Rogue leva sa baguette, et une biche argentée apparut dans la pièce. Sa Lily. La biche marcha vers lui, et il tendit la main pour la caresser. Il eut l'impression de voir une larme au coin des yeux de son patronus, mais sa vision s'estompa alors même que ses doigts atteignaient la biche.

Severus Rogue tomba à genoux au sol, et un son, sorti du plus profond de lui, s'échappa. Un cri de bête blessée à mort, un râle de désespoir. Puis il se mit à pleurer. Pleurer comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années.

Torturé par ses vieux démons, Severus Snape s'endormit à même le sol, au milieu du verre brisé.

Septembre 1997

- J'ai nommé les Carrow aux postes vacants. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix.

- Comment sont-ils ?

- Ce sont des Mangemorts. Cruels, méchants. Mais je les ai pris suffisamment bêtes pour qu'ils ne cherchent pas à m'espionner de trop près. Yaxley a été nommé au Ministère. Lui est plus malin. Si je l'avais eu dans les pattes, ça aurait été pire.

Assis au bureau directorial, Rogue s'adressait au tableau de feu Albus Dumbledore. L'évasion de Potter avait réussi. Maugrey était mort. Et il avait accidentellement blessé George. Mais au moins, lui était encore en vie. Ça aurait pu être pire, pour un plan foireux. Au moins, Harry était encore en un seul morceau, c'était l'essentiel...

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle, Severus. Mais au moins les élèves seront dans une relative sécurité... A ce propos, vous avez des nouvelles de l'Armée de Dumbledore ? Les tableaux du château m'ont prévenu que quelques graffiti étaient apparus sur les murs...

Rogue eut l'air furieux.

- Bande de petits crétins ! Je parie que Longdubat et Miss Weasley sont dans le coup ! Ils veulent prendre la relève, à coup sûr ! Vous pouvez être fier de vous, vraiment ! Potter est un modèle pour cette école !

- Ne leur en veuillez pas, Severus. Ils sont jeunes. C'est la guerre. Leurs amis sont en danger, ils se sentent concernés. Faites votre possible pour veiller sur eux, c'est tout.

- Ils se jettent dans la gueule du loup ! Et je ne peux rien faire pour les en empêcher ! Les Carrow sont furieux, et si je prends la défense de cette bande de bras cassés, c'est ma couverture qui tombe ! Gryffondor, effrontés et stupides !

- Ça va les préparer à affronter le pire. Parce que le pire viendra tôt ou tard. Au moins ils seront prêts à l'affronter, dit Dumbledore avec calme.

- C'est facile de dire ça, vous. Les Carrow punissent, et tapent dur. Ils ne donnent pas des lignes à copier. Ils torturent. Et je ne peux strictement rien y faire.

- Voyons le côté positif. Cela va les endurcir. Et ils vont véritablement se préparer au combat. Tout le monde est concerné, maintenant, et plus seulement Harry. Plus ils seront prêts, mieux ce sera.

Rogue regarda Dumbledore, les yeux ronds, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Ainsi, l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard trouvait un côté positif à la nomination de deux Mangemorts sadiques à l'école... Cet homme était fou. Dumbledore considéra un instant le visage stupéfait de Rogue.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour ces enfants, Severus ?

Dumbledore fixa Rogue intensément, comme s'il voulait le sonder aux rayons X. Mais Rogue n'était pas dupe.

- Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il y ait des morts supplémentaires, dit-il froidement.

Rogue se pencha sur les dossiers qui s'entassaient sur son bureau, l'air affairé. Mais ses yeux ne bougeaient pas. Il avait l'air préoccupé.

- Vous y êtes allé ? Reprit Dumbledore après un moment de silence.

Rogue sembla émerger de lointaines pensées.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous êtes allé Square Grimmauld voir Harry, Ron et Hermione. Je me trompe ?

Severus Rogue fusilla le portrait du regard.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Vous voulez absolument savoir en quoi consiste la mission de Harry. Vous avez essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez. Et il vous a envoyé promener. D'où votre air morose. Je me trompe ?

Rogue ne répondit pas, mais lui jeta un regard noir. Décidément, même mort, Dumbledore restait omniscient !

- La question que je me pose, c'est comment vous vous y êtes pris pour qu'il ne vous reconnaisse pas ? Il vous fallait un déguisement...

- Cessez de tourner autour du pot, Albus. J'ai pris du Polynectar, ça tombe sous le sens, et vous vous en doutez.

- Mais il vous fallait un cheveu de la personne dont vous vouliez prendre l'apparence... qui a été l'heureux élu ?

- Lupin. J'avais besoin de ses cheveux pour préparer la Potion Tue-Loup. Il m'en restait... Et Potter apprécie Lupin... Enfin, c'est ce qui me semblait...

Dumbledore le regarda avec désapprobation. Rogue paraissait encore plus renfrogné, plus malheureux que d'habitude.

- Il vous a démasqué ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais vous connaissez Potter. Il se croit supérieurement intelligent. Sale gamin orgueilleux et prétentieux ! Comme son père !

- En d'autres termes, il a refusé de vous révéler en quoi consiste la mission que je lui ai confiée, et il a « poliment » décliné votre aide...

- Il a dit que je voulais prendre la place de Sirius. Il m'a traité de lâche... Il a traité Lupin de lâche, parce qu'on lui a proposé de l'aide, mais qu'il est trop fier pour l'accepter !

Rogue se leva brusquement, et commença à faire les cent pas dans le bureau, l'air furieux. Dumbledore hocha la tête en signe de désapprobation, et croisa les doigts sous son menton.

- Tonks est enceinte. Harry n'a jamais connu ses parents. Est-ce un crime selon vous de refuser l'aide d'un futur chef de famille, parce qu'il est conscient du danger encouru, et qu'il refuse qu'un autre enfant devienne orphelin comme lui ?

Rogue eut un geste d'impatience, mais ne répondit pas.

- Je vais vous dire ce que je pense... En fait, vous êtes mort de trouille pour Harry. Parce que tout au fond de vous, vous aimez ce gamin.

Rogue haussa les épaules aussitôt, comme pour relever la stupidité d'une telle conjecture.

- Après tout, il aurait pu être le vôtre... Si vous l'aviez considéré comme tel, il aurait été le vôtre. Harry a toujours cherché un père. Il aurait aimé vous trouver. J'en suis sûr.

Les doigts de Severus Rogue se crispèrent sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il baissa la tête, serra les dents. Malgré lui, une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Il suffit. J'en ai assez entendu. J'ai juré que je veillerai sur le fils de Lily, et c'est ce que je fais. C'est tout. Maintenant fichez-moi la paix.

Severus Rogue prit sa cape, la jeta sur ses épaules d'un geste impatient, et sortit du bureau sans un mot. Seul, dans son cadre, Albus Dumbledore soupira.

********************************************************************************

La review est le seul salaire de l'auteur de fanfic. Comme un sourire, ça ne vous coûte pas d'argent, mais ça apporte beaucoup à celui qui reçoit. Ça ne prend guère de temps, c'est poli, et, pour peu qu'il y ait une ou deux remarques pertinentes, la review permet de progresser. Merci.


End file.
